


Epilogue

by Justmenoworries



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowey not so much but he tries, Frisk Is A Good Friend, Healing, Introspection, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, don't @ me if you're part of the Chara Defense Squad, don't read this if you're a Chara-fan, or a fan of Chara x Asriel/Flowey, seriously, there is no Chara-love to be found here, this is mostly vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmenoworries/pseuds/Justmenoworries
Summary: In which a flower and a human visit a certain someones grave and the flower comes to a realization.





	Epilogue

The flower and the human stood side by side, watching the bed of golden flowers before them.

Frisk glanced sideways at Flowey, wondering just what was going through their friends’(?) head. When he had requested to go back to the Underground, just the two of them, Frisk had been suspicious. Sure, Flowey had been living with them and the rest of their family for a while now, but he was still soulless and inherent sociopathic tendencies weren’t something that could be cured overnight. Even though they had forgiven him for the countless attempts to steal their soul Frisk was aware that they would still need to keep their guard up around him for a while.  
He wasn’t Asriel after all and never would be again.

But right now, all the little flower did was stare at the flowerbed, face unreadable. He wasn’t even sporting his signature smile, usually his default expression and that above all unnerved Frisk.  
They of course knew what his reasoning was for coming here.

The longer they stood there, the more awkward Frisk felt. They knew about the one who was buried beneath those flowers but personally they’d never known Chara Dreemurr. All they knew about the First Fallen Human came from glitchy video tapes without visual footage and myths the other monsters had told them on their journey through New Home. And Flowey himself. Somehow, standing by at the grave of a friends’ loved one like that felt like intruding.

“You’re bored already, aren’t ‘cha?” Frisk flinched. Flowey hadn’t moved to look at them and the light mocking tone he used made them feel even more out of place.

“Not at all,” they lied. “I know this is important to you, so we’ll stay as long as you want.”

The flower snorted. “Of course you’d say that. Ever the little considerate savior.”

Uncomfortable silence stretched out between them.

“I totally get it though,” Flowey eventually said. “Visiting some long dead stranger's grave isn’t really what one would call a good pass time. I shouldn’t have asked that from you in the first place. It’s just...”

He sighed, petals drooping a little.

“I guess I thought you being here with me would...I dunno…make this easier for me.”

Frisk gave him a sympathetic smile. “You really miss them, don’t you?”

“I guess you could say that.”

Frisk let their gaze wander over the beautiful flowers for a while. “I’m sure they were a wonderful person.”

To their surprise, Flowey started to laugh, a hollow, joyless sound. “Oh, hell no! They were the worst!”

Frisk stared at the flower. “I…what?”

“Yeah.” Floweys’ ‘smile’ had returned. “They were selfish, manipulative and just overall horrible, really.”

Frisk was unsure what to say. “I...I’m really sorry to hear that. From what you said, I’d always assumed..”

“Well, you assumed wrong,” Flowey cut them off. “But that’s okay, so did I, all those years ago. And look where it got me.”

A light breeze stirred the petals of the golden flowers, making Frisk shiver a little. Flowey seemed to take that as a reaction and finally turned his head to grin at them.

“I know, I was singing a pretty different tune during our little confrontation way back when. I guess I was still in denial, having a few emotions left and all.” He turned back to the flowers, eyes suddenly thoughtful. “But when I went back to being…well, this, I had some time to think about them without that. And yeah, here we are.”

He tilted his head a bit. “Truth be told, even before that whole seven souls business, when I pretended you were Chara and all? I don’t really think I cared for them personally, but more for what their revival could mean for _me_. If someone who was close to you a long time ago suddenly came back and played with you again…you’d definitely feel something, right? I guess I thought them being back would somehow… I don’t know, kickstart my emotions again? I mean, if nothing else did than at least _that_ had to. But…nothing happened in the end, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that it did. That probably sounds pretty horrible to you, but again: No emotions. I literally couldn’t care in any other way, even if I’d wanted to.

But meeting you, fighting with you, seeing how you just...did what you did, how kind you were...It made me think.

And honestly? Goat-me had it right. I really don’t know why I thought you were in any way similar to them.”

The rustle of petals seemed to turn into a foreboding whisper in Frisks mind, sounding very much like a cold, commanding voice on a battered video talking about poisoned pie and plans, and they found that they would very much like to go home now. Maybe not having known Chara Dreemurr wasn’t such great a loss after all. They heard Flowey give another chuckle.

“Golly, listen to me, monologue. I bet by now we’ve been here for so long Toriel’s gonna have a heart attack.” Frisk couldn’t help but frown at the slightly vicious tone against their adoptive mother.

“Ah, sorry. You know the drill, no emotions and all.” The Flower pulled his petals together slightly (his version of a shrug). “Anyway, I think I’m done for now. Let’s get the hell outta here.”

Frisk nodded, smiling.

Together they made their way back to the Ruins, neither of them looking back at the flower bed even once.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the reason why I wrote this, is that it really irks me how most fans seem to assume Asriel/Flowey would just throw himself onto Chara after the mountain of character development he went through in the Pacifist Ending. He openly admits that he idolized them and that in reality, they were kind of terrible and he'd have been better off with having someone like Frisk, who is kind and considerate, than someone cold and cruel like Chara for a friend.  
> Yet in pretty much every fan story where Chara either comes back from the dead for some reason or is mentioned in any way, he is somehow back to being their number one fanboy who will justify pretty much whatever they do.  
> I've been in a hella abusive friendship before, so Asriels and Charas story really struck a chord with me and I was ecstatic when the ending showed him officially denouncing them as a friend and not being framed like a bad person for it.
> 
> And the way so many content creators tend to dsimiss that as "Oh, he just misunderstood them!" or "Oh, but Chara never meant to hurt him that badly!", just so they can make excuses for Charas general terribleness honestly disgusts me, because it reeks of victim blaming.
> 
> So in this take, I just wrote what I imagined would really happen if Flowey/Asriel were to think some more on his past relationship with the Fallen Human.
> 
> It might be harsh, but I really don't care.
> 
> Chara ruined Asriels/Floweys life for petty vengeance, he has every right to hate them and /or be mad at them.


End file.
